


Familiarity

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue Light, Mentor/Protégé, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Poor writing of sparring, Secrets, Sparring, Twi does some reflecting, Wrote during a lw, idk how to write fights haha, im not too proud of this honestly, kind sorta not really, not the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: There was something familiar about the old man.Twilight couldn't really put his finger on it, There was just some sort of vibe to the man that just struck a chord inside Twilight that made the young man feel sort of melancholic and nostalgic. He would watch Time silently and just wonder why this man just felt like home to him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Familiarity

There was something familiar about the old man. 

Twilight couldn't really put his finger on it, There was just some sort of vibe to the man that just struck a chord inside Twilight that made the young man feel sort of melancholic and nostalgic. He would watch Time silently and just wonder  _ why _ this man just felt like home to him.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just start adventuring together to figure out why this is happening?" Legend huffed. "Cause, no offence, even though we've all been through the same stuff  _ basically _ , I don't really want to go on another adventure." 

"Agreed,," Time murmured, looking over everyone. "We might as well become familiar with each other. We might be here for awhile." Legend had grumbled at first, but was reluctant. Twilight couldn't blame him, he didn't really want to do this either. 

They all had continued like this for weeks, travelling, fighting, and bickering. They had somehow formed a timeline of some sort as well as certain bonds with other people. Twilight couldn't help gravitating towards Time. He wasn't too sure why. 

"Do you guys think you're related to anyone here?" Hyrule asked out of nowhere from where he was laying down when they all decided to call in for the night. Time was on lookout, and the rest were already laying down, Wind, Sky, Warriors, and Four already fast asleep. 

"No," Wild grunted, turning to lay on his side. "If I was it wouldn't be much of a percentage. You guys are a long time before me." 

"Yeah," Legend nodded, "I know traveler has stories of me, but I doubt we're related. And I'm not related to grandpa over there since the hero before me died, so any links between him and I is long gone," he explained, folding his arms behind his head as he gazed up. 

Twilight remained silent, thinking. "There might be a chance, but I'm not sure," he said to himself mainly, but he still gained a curious look from Legend, but the topic was dropped in favor of rest.

Time didn't make any comments.

Twilight couldn't help but watch Legend and Hyrule sometimes. 

After Legend learned that Hyrule came after him he became some sort of mentor to the other man, and seeing Legend trying to teach Hyrule some techniques was just making him think about the Hero's Shade. 

The Ordonian didn't really know much about the Hero's Shade, besides the techniques that he taught him and the small conversations they had, but the man still meant something to him. The small conversations they had were simple and the amount of  _ power _ that he had whenever they struck their swords against each other took his breath away. 

Twilight valued the time that he had spent howling the same song with the man. 

Sometimes he thinks of the song that Shade taught him that just seemed to sooth all of his sorrows and anxieties and he can't help the urge to go out and find the golden wolf once more, even though he knows he won't be showing up anytime soon. 

"Rupee for your thoughts?" 

Startled, he looked up at who interrupted his internal musings, surprised to see Warriors of all people. He scoffed. "I don't think you'd be interested in hearing about it, Captain." 

"Try me," the warrior said, sitting next to the farm hand, watching as Legend and Hyrule sparred across from them.

Twilight sighed. "I... had a mentor, during my adventure. I miss him." He didn't really want to go into it. The Hero's Shade was important to him, but he only met the man directly around seven times. The times they just howled songs didn't really count in his mind. 

"I'm sorry," Warriors said, his brow furrowed as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "I know how it feels. To miss someone that's gone, I mean. It doesn't really get better, but you get used to it," he said quietly, resting a comforting hand on Twilight's shoulder. 

"Thanks," Twilight murmured. Even though when Twilight met the Shade he was already  _ dead _ he couldn't help but feel like the Shade finally moved on and found peace. He was happy for him, of course

But he couldn't help but feel abandoned at the same time. 

Twilight thought that maybe it was due to the fact that Midna had left shortly after the Shade had left that he felt that way. Twilight didn't really talk to Dusk that much after everything, but Midna and the Shade were the only ones that really had a large impact on his life in a short amount of time. 

He felt like it was unfair, but he didn't like to think like that. 

"Again!" Legend shouted, bringing his sword up. Once again, Legend was sparring with Hyrule and trying to teach the adventurer.

"Quite the show, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, it is. What's goin on old man?" 

Time hummed, not taking his eyes off of the scene in front of him. "You seem like you want to spar as well. You're always watching them," he nodded his head towards Legend and Hyrule, "Would you like to spar?" 

Twilight laughed. "Spar with Legend? No thanks. He has too many tricks up his sleeves  _ and _ he's a veteran, I don't want to lose all of my confidence already," Twilight said, chuckling when he watched as Hyrule got Legend to fall onto his back. 

"I was asking if you wanted to spar with  _ me _ not our collector over there. I could probably teach you some things as well," he offered, holding a hand out to Twilight to help the man get up. 

Twilight looked at Time's hand in thought. He hasn't learned something new since he trained with the Shade... Sighing internally, he grabbed Time's hand, who then pulled him to his feet.

"Would you like me to use a different sword?" Time questioned, watching as Twilight went to grab his Ordonian sword. 

Twilight frowned. "If you want to, old man." Time nodded, and then asked Warriors if he could borrow his sword, which the captain was more the enthusiastic about as he watched Twilight intently. 

"Are you ready?" Time asked, raising his sword. 

Twilight nodded, raising his own sword, before clashing their swords against each other.

When their swords were striked against each other, Twilight's eyes widened, before he brought his sword up and jumped back. Time was  _ powerful _ and they all knew this, but being able to experience how strong he was was... exhilarating. 

It reminded him of the Hero's Shade. 

Hyrule and Legend had stopped sparring momentarily as they watched Time and Twilight clash their swords against each other, Twilight pushing his weapon against Time's, before Time had forced him back.

The two had continued their spar, Twilight mainly attacking while Time was defending. It wasn't until Twilight had blocked one of Time's attack when the man had swiped at his legs, causing him to fall down, before he was met with Warrior's sword pointed at his neck. The two were breathing heavily as Time lowered his sword, offering a hand to bring Twilight up, which he accepted happily. "You did well," Time said, nodding. "Whoever trained you should be proud." 

"Yeah, they are," Twilight said, smiling softly. 

Time and Twilight continued to spar every now and then, but they tended not to. 

The two did end up talking more, and one night when they were speaking, Legend had, surprisingly, walked up to the two and had asked Time if he could teach him some of the moves he saw the man use earlier when they were in a fight.

"Have fun learning from the old man," Twilight chuckled, watching as Legend stuck his tongue out at him as the two veterans prepared. 

"Now, to perform this move you need to push your shield forward, knocking your enemy back slightly, before you react quickly, jumping over them and striking them in the back. Allow me to demonstrate." 

Twilight almost  _ cried _ as he watched the old man perform the helm splitter, but stopping his sword close to Legend's neck so he wouldn't harm him. 

' _ There's no fucking way, _ ' he thought, his eyes wide in shock. Legend had then tried to do the move, but had ended up falling after he jumped, causing Time to tell him to do it again.

The more he watched the two spar and the more he just observed Time, the more he just thought about her stupid he was to just miss it. 

They way he and the Shade spoke the same, how Time's armor looked a little too similar to what Twilight thought that the Shade's armor would've appeared if it wasn't worn down and covered with overgrowth. The fact that Time  _ knew _ the Helm Splitter when no one else in their group did as far as Twilight knew. Hell, they all even established that Time came before Twilight when they had tried to piece together a timeline, how had he not even  _ guessed _ at least? 

"Pup?"

Twilight looked  _ scared _ when he looked up at Time and saw how much worry was in the man's eyes. He didn't even realize that Time had both of his hands on his shoulders, squeezing gently. His brow furrowed. "Are you alright? You look terrified," Time mumbled, letting go of Twilight's shoulders, although his hands were still hovering slightly of the hero. 

"You..." Twilight glanced at the armor that Time was wearing, before he looked up at Time's face again. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking too hard." 

Time sighed. "That can be dangerous sometimes. Do you mind if ask what was on your mind?" 

Twilight chewed on his bottom lip. Time deserved to  _ know _ and yet, he couldn't just say it. "Do you think that we're related?" 

Time was taken aback at the question, but recovered quickly. "There is a chance that we are, yes. I've been thinking the same thing recently as well."

"Yeah... You should get back to the collector, he looks like he wants to continue your lesson on the helm splitter," Twilight said, making a hand motion towards Legend. Time frowned, but nodded. 

"If you need to talk, you know I'm always here," Time placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder, before standing up from where he was crouched. "And thank you for a name on the move, it seems very fitting, yes?" 

Twilight blinked rapidly.  _ 'He didn't name it yet.' _ "Haha, yeah, I just thought of it when I was watching you guys. It's an interesting move, would be a shame not to name it." Time nodded, before he returned to his sparring lesson with Legend. 

Twilight sighed externally, slouching over slightly, before he smiled. He was glad to know that he could spend more time with his mentor, and maybe he could even get to know him more than when he was just the Hero's Shade. 

The Ordionian couldn't help but look forward to his next conversation with the old man.

**Author's Note:**

> i really didnt like how this turned out but here it is anyways


End file.
